


Love At The First Sight

by sunnytigi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou is a Good Friend, Boys In Love, Falling In Love, First Date, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, alternative universe - library, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24908926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnytigi/pseuds/sunnytigi
Summary: Kuroo works at a library and has a rather boring life until one day he meets a special person at the library.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	Love At The First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> some kuroken fluff \\(^-^)/
> 
> hope u like it~

A sigh escaped Kuroo's lips as he sorted some books. The bookshelf was a complete mess and the raven haired male was the only worker around at this time, so it was his responsibility to bring every book in the right order.

That wasn't what Kuroo wanted to be his future at all, but there he was, sorting books into a bookshelf. He wanted to be a famous volleyball player, but he simply wasn't good enough. It's not that he was bad, but his skills were just ordinary. Since he loved reading, especially mangas, he decided to work in a library. Most of the time, it's calm and quiet, but there are some costumers that really piss Kuroo off. The ones that put the books not in the right order into the bookshelf, for example.

Suddenly Kuroo felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and looked straight into the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen. In front of him stood a boy with dyed blond hair and cat-like golden eyes. Kuroo was unable to move and he kept on starring at the beautiful stranger in front of him. The boy was way smaller than Kuroo, but he thought it was adorable. His lips were moving, but Kuroo couldn't hear a word the boy said, because right now he was in his own little fantasy land.

A waving hand in front of his face brought kuroo back to reality.

"Are you okay, sir?" the boy asked. His voice sounded a bit monotone, but Kuroo didn't mind.

"Y-Yes. I'm sorry, I didn't pay attention to what you were saying." Kuroo apologized, hoping the boy didn't hate him now. He didn't know why, but he wanted the boy to like him.

"It's alright. Can you just show me, where I can find the manga section?" the boy looked up to Kuroo as he waited for him to answer.

"Y-Yeah, follow me." Kuroo said with a shaky voice, as he walked to the manga section. His heart was pounding like crazy and his palms were all sweaty. He didn't know why this boy was making him so nervous.

"Thank you so much, Kuroo." the boy said, smiling, with a quick glance at Kuroo's nametag and then turned around to face the bookshelf. 

Kuroo's mind was going crazy. The way the boy smiled and the way he said his name made his heart melt. He never felt like that before. The back of the boy faced Kuroo and he couldn't help it, but stare at the boy. He was able to make out small features like the brown roots in his hair or how soft his hair looked.

"So soft. I wanna touch it." Kuroo mumbled.

"Did you say something?" the boy asked, turning around.

"N-No. I-I just... Eh... I-I'll be at the counter, i-in case you need my help again." Kuroo stuttered and went as quick as possible to the counter with a big blush on his face. He didn't want the boy to see how flustered he was. The raven haired male ran a hand through his hair, mumbling, "what is wrong with me?"

Suddenly the front door opened. 

"HEY HEY HEY!" Kuroo's best friend yelled.

"Koutarou, be quiet! This is a library!" Kuroo shushed him. 

"C'mon, dude, we're all alone here." Bokuto laughed. Kuroo just shook his head and pointed to the small boy.

"Oops, sorry." Bokuto said, lowering his voice.

"It's okay. I think he didn't mind." Kuroo sighed, looking at the boy. He couldn't control himself and couldn't take his eyes off of him.

"Bro, you're all flustered and you keep on looking at him. You like him, don't you?" Bokuto smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"W-What? Is it that obvious?"

"Yes. Yes, it is."

"Bro... Do you believe in love at the first sight?" Kuroo asked, looking dreamingly at the boy.

"Of course! Remember, when I first met Keiji? I fell head over heels for him the first second I saw him. Bro, I behaved just like you do right now, until I finally asked him out on a date. And now, five years later, we're engaged." Bokuto said proudly, showing off his engagement ring.

"Yeah, I remember." Kuroo chuckled. "So do you think I should ask him out?"

"Definitely!"

Kuroo took a deep breath and went to the manga section. The boy was still there. He looked surprised, when he noticed the raven haired male approaching him.

"Hey, Kuroo. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, but... I wanna ask you something." Kuroo said, fiddling with his hands. He was nervous and he was sure, that the boy noticed that. 

"Sure, go ahead." Kenma said, waiting for Kuroo to ask his question.

"I w-was wondering, if you'd like to go on a date with me." Kuroo said with a shaking voice. He was never this nervous before, but he got even more nervous, when he saw Kenma's shocked face. On Kenma's face grew a blush and a small smile.

"I'd love to. By the way, my name is Kenma." the boy said quietly, still smiling. Kuroo breathed a sigh of relief.

"This is a beautiful name. Is Saturday at 6 pm alright?" Kuroo asked. He saw a small blush creeping on Kenma's face. Kenma nodded shyly and looked down to hide his blush. 

"Alright. Meet me on Saturday in front of the library. I can't wait." Kuroo winked, bending down and giving Kenma a kiss on the cheek. He turned around and went back to Bokuto.

"Bro, I saw everything. That kiss in the end was real smooth." Bokuto smirked.

"I know right." Kuroo grinned, giving Bokuto a high five.

_____

The date night came rather quickly. Kuroo was waiting nervously for his date in front of the library. Just the thought of Kenma made his stomach full of butterflies and his heart began to race. He only saw him once, but that was all it took. Kuroo fell hard for Kenma and his soft looking blond hair, his beautiful cat-like golden eyes and the fact that he is smaller than him. All these little things made Kuroo fall for Kenma. He couldn't remember ever being this in love with another person. All his past boyfriends weren't near as beautiful as Kenma. He really didn't want to screw this date up.

"Hey." he heard a quiet voice say. Kuroo turned around and saw Kenma standing there. 

"Hey, Kenma. I'm so glad you could make it. You look gorgeous tonight." Kuroo said, winking at Kenma. He hoped, he didn't saw how nervous he actually was.

"But I'm wearing nothing special." Kenma furrowed his eyebrows and looked down at his plain everyday clothes. 

"You might wear just normal clothes, but you're still gorgeous, Kitten." Kuroo said, while Kenma was blushing hard. 

"'Kitten'?" Kenma asked confused.

"Yes, it's my nickname for you. You're my little kitten." Kuroo smirked. He took Kenma's hand and slightly caressed the back of his hand with his thumb. "Let's go. I made a reservation at a restaurant not far from here."

They walked in a comfortable silence to the restaurant and just enjoyed each others company. Like Kuroo said, it wasn't far away. The restaurant wasn't too fancy, so it was okay for them to wear their normal clothes.

While Kuroo sat with Kenma in the restaurant and talked with him about random stuff, he felt his nervousness go away. It was really comfortable for Kuroo to talk with Kenma and he could see in Kenma's expressions, that it was mutual. 

The night went by rather quickly and soon enough they were walking out of the restaurant with full stomachs and hard pounding hearts.

"I really enjoyed our date tonight." Kenma said, looking down at the ground to hide his blush. Kuroo stopped walking, which made Kenma also stop. He felt a hand on his chin forcing him to look up.

"Please don't hide your face. You're so pretty and your blush is adorable, Kitten." Kuroo smiled and gave Kenma a kiss on his cheek. "We should go out again some time."

Kenma nodded and gave Kuroo a hug. "I'd love that."

The raven haired male returned the hug immediately. Having Kenma in his arms, felt so good for Kuroo.

After some minutes they parted and looked lovingly at each other.

"Goodbye, Kitten. Call me, when you're home." Kuroo smiled and gave Kenma another kiss on his cheek.

"Yes, I'll do that. Goodbye." Kenma chuckled. 

After they got home, they called each other immediately and talked all night long. They were madly in love with each other after just one date. It's like they were destined to be with each other. 

It really was love at the first sight.


End file.
